


I want more of you, is that bad?

by Layzhe_06



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Imbalance Trilogy (Avatar)
Genre: 6k words of fwb feels, A lovesick idiot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Because they need more love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm a multishipper leave me alone, I'm trying out nEW THINGS OKAY, Implied Katara/Suki (Avatar), Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Implied Teo/Aang (Avatar), In which the gaang is gay, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Toph Beifong, Mutual Pining, These sapphics, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph's an idiot, Tophling-centric, Useless Lesbians, Zukka's engaged teehee, because... i can, hSHSSHSH, hah, istfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: "Toph Beifong, you fucking moron..."Or, Toph pines for Yaling, thinking the other doesn't see her the same way she does.
Relationships: Aang/Teo (Avatar), Katara/Suki (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Yaling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I want more of you, is that bad?

**Author's Note:**

> First ever smut omg pls be nice--
> 
> And Toph has cataracts, so she wears glasses. Just because, there's no bending in this au. Obviously, this is not a part of my Adventures With The Gaang series. 
> 
> Oh yea, and I came across this ship on atla twt lmao

“Thanks.” It was the only thing she could muster after what seemed like her third orgasm. Their post-sex hours could be… Awkward, to say the least. Sometimes Yaling would offer she stayed with her for the night or vice versa, but mostly Toph would thank her quietly, maybe pop in a joke or two while dressing up and leaving Yaling’s apartment or as she would wave her goodbye before leaving Toph alone. “No problem.” Yaling replied, slipping her pants and her hoodie on. Another moment of awkward silence came over them as the taller woman changed back into her clothes. “Are you free this Saturday?” Yaling asked her a moment later, Toph thought about it for a moment. Her week would be mostly uneventful, her projects’ deadlines were still far away and she didn’t have any meetings to attend that week. She intended to spend her Saturday listening to podcasts, crying a little bit about her pathetic crush on Yaling, eat some ice cream, and envy her friends a little. 

Instead, she shrugged and shook her head  _ ‘no’.  _ “Do you wanna come over then?” Yaling asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Toph turned to her side, “Sure, I don’t mind. What’s up anyway?” She replied, confused. It was rare Yaling asked her out like this. They were close, best friends some would say, but platonic dates usually never occurred to them. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I figured I’d ask you instead of spending my time alone.” “Well, well Yaling, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking me out.” Toph teased, trying to hide the fact that the idea of them becoming more than friends with benefits made her giddy inside. She smirked, when she heard Yaling’s indignant sputtering. “Well- you agreed anyway so I guess I’ll be seeing you at what? Lunch time?” She asked, and Toph slipped her glasses on, “You have yourself a deal.” 

Yaling absentmindedly kissed her temple goodbye that night. Unaware of the tiny sting it left in Toph’s heart.

Zuko visited her the next day. “Hey Sunshine, what brings you here?” Toph asked, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. Zuko scrunched his nose at her choice of clothing but was ultimately not surprised. After all, he’d basically grown up with the shorter woman and knew her more than anyone else in their little family. “I came to tell you that… Sokka proposed to me last night.” He said in an almost bashful manner, and that’s when Toph noticed the golden band standing out on his ring finger. Her jaw nearly dropped, “Really? Congratulations Zuko!” She said sincerely, and he chuckled. “Thanks. It wasn’t a huge proposal, we were just on one of our usual dates and then when I came back from the washroom he was down on one knee and here we are.” He said, with a blush.

“No wonder you’re glowing.” Toph snorted, and Zuko turned redder. “Uh- I-” The shorter woman laughed unabashedly at her friend’s embarrassment. While she would kill for Zuko, that didn’t mean he was exempted from her crude jokes. “I can’t believe I still put up with you sometimes.” He grumbled, and Toph mocked him with a fake pout. “Aw, wittle Zuzu’s mad!” She teased, and Zuko rolled his eyes. “I came to visit you since I haven’t seen you in like, forever!” He said, trying to change the subject. “Oh lighten up, it’s only been two weeks at most.” She said, waving him off dismissively. “Well, can I come inside then?” He asked, and Toph moved aside to let him in.

“How have you been Toph?” “I’ve been doing well. Profiting off of my last name and architecture degree, living my best life.” She said with a smile, but she knew Zuko knew she was hiding something. “And?” He asked, urging her to continue. “What more do you want to know?” She replied, letting a hint of defensiveness slip in her tone. “Has anyone caught your attention lately?” Toph felt herself faltering for a moment, so she chose her words carefully, “It’s not a big deal. Just a cute girl.” She shrugged, turning her head to the side. “Really? Is that why you’re lying to me?” Zuko said, tilting his head. Toph snapped her head to face him. “Me? Lie? To  _ you? _ ” She said in an offended tone, but to her surprise, Zuko didn’t buy it.

“Admit it Toph, who is it?” He said, crossing his arms. Toph felt conflicted for a moment, but in the end knew that she could trust Zuko, after all, he was the big brother she never had. “It’s Yaling.” She sighed, and Zuko’s gaze softened, “Oh. What’s the matter then?” “We’ve been… seeing each other.” She said, and Zuko narrowed his eyes, “You’re sleeping together aren’t you?” He stated, and Toph hesitantly bit her lip, not knowing whether or not she should say yes. “You are!” He said, louder this time while pointing an accusing finger towards her. “Okay okay! We are! But you better promise no one finds out about this!” Toph threatened, and Zuko nodded solemnly. “I mean, we both agreed that no feelings would be involved. But I can’t help it if she just has this  _ charm  _ to her!” She said in a frustrated manner. 

Zuko stayed silent as she continued, “And I know, I  _ know  _ it’s probably not good for me to pine after her like this, but I can’t help it! She’s just so attractive and I-... There are times I just wish I was completely blind so that I won’t have to see her annoyingly pretty face, but that doesn’t stop me from hearing that clear and deep ass voice she has, or her soft lips that I could kiss all day if she were mine and-” She cut herself off with a bitter laugh, avoiding Zuko’s amused gaze. “I’m a moron, aren’t I?” She huffed, “Pining over my best friend. Having a pathetic crush like I’m in high school or something.” She rolled her eyes, “I mean, I’m twenty-four, Zuko! You’re here about to get married to Sokka, Suki and Katara are doing wonderfully swell with their new relationship and even  _ Aang  _ has his shit together with Teo!” She yelled exasperatedly, and Zuko patted her back comfortingly.

“S’okay. I was exactly the same when I found out I liked Sokka.” He said, but Toph shook her head. “You two didn’t hook up for three months ‘platonically’, Sparky.” She retorted, hands on her hips. “Well, what do you plan on doing about your crush?” He asked, and Toph shrugged, she literally didn’t know what to do, which was a first. “Look, I’m not the best with romantic advice, but I think you should either tell her or break it off before you get hurt altogether.” He said, but Toph didn’t have the heart to abandon Yaling like that. After all, she was one of Toph’s good friends. “Toph, I know what you’re thinking. It’s your choice in the end, do you want to tell Yaling you want to go further? Are you willing to stop this little agreement you two made? Or will you keep yourself stuck here, miserable and pining for your closest friend?” He said, and the shorter woman ran a frustrated hand through her hair. 

“Trust me Toph, the last option isn’t fun. I know that from personal experience.” Zuko said, and Toph remembered when her friend would talk to her on the phone about his jealousy when Sokka would hook up with other people, or Zuko being sappy and pining after Sokka. “I guess.” She said, and Zuko gave her a satisfied nod, “But remember, whatever happens after you make your choice, you can always come to me if it goes bad. Got it?” “Thanks Sparky.” She mumbled, and Zuko pulled her in for a hug. “Anytime.”

However, Toph still slept lightly that night, conflicted thoughts running through her head. 

Saturday rolled around faster than Toph wanted. She woke up at 9:30 in the morning, which meant that she had less than three hours to get ready. She rushed to the bathroom and actually spent some time cleaning every nook and cranny of her body, all the while trying to calm her nerves. She came out of the shower twenty minutes later, blow drying her hair before putting it up in two buns on the top of her head. Then, she rushed over to her dresser, hesitantly pulling out a pair of unused lingerie she bought during one of her bonding days with Katara and Suki. She said she’d save it for special occasions. The back of her mind said there was nothing special about today, but her ignorant heart said ‘screw it’. 

The material of the lingerie was a softer type of silk, and it was… nice. It was comfortable and it didn’t feel constricting, just simple and gave contrast to her porcelain skin. It had a dark forest green color to it and would shine under the light. When Toph got over the fact that she was actually doing this, she went back to her dresser and pulled out a plain black shirt and shorts, tucking the shirt into the shorts and layering a loose flannel over it. She didn’t dress up often, so she feared this might’ve been too much. 

Unfortunately, she was running late and had no time to change into another outfit and rushed off to her car, her gut twisting with each minute that passed. 

When she arrived fifteen minutes later, it was 11:30, half an hour before lunch. She pondered whether or not she should still back out. But in the end, she knocked on Yaling’s door. When the door swung open, Toph had to take a minute to regain her breathing, the taller woman stood in front of the door, her lips quirked up in a lopsided grin, her hair was put up in a low ponytail with strands hanging out from the sides to frame her face, she was wearing a dress shirt tucked into a pair of leggings, but the thing is that  _ three  _ buttons were undone. She smelled of earth and mint, which had Toph wanting more of her. 

“You’re early.” Yaling mused, “Well, you know how it is. Always one for punctuality.” Toph replied, rubbing the back of her neck. “You even got dressed up for me, huh?” And the shorter woman turned red, mumbling something barely intelligible. The taller woman merely laughed at this and invited her inside, Toph stepped in and quickly took off her vans, but left her socks on. “I bought some ingredients for wonton dumplings and spring rolls since it’s a little chilly today, I hope you don’t mind.” Yaling said from the kitchen, “No, I don’t.” She replied, her heart slowing down when she made it to the kitchen after setting her purse and flannel aside. Nothing felt different, it wasn’t like this was her first time in Yaling’s apartment anyway. In fact, the apartment was basically her second home. She came up behind Yaling who was chopping vegetables. 

“I’ll help you with that.” Toph offered, and the taller woman nodded appreciatively. The scene felt absolutely domestic, and for just a moment, Toph let herself enjoy it. The two of them in the kitchen, chatting with each other as they cooked. When the food was done, they washed their hands and went to the living room to eat, there was a low table in front of her oddly comfortable couch and it was big enough that they could fit their meal and a bottle of champagne given to Yaling by her sister. “Thanks for actually coming over.” “No problem.” Toph replied with a sincere grin, then they began to eat. Toph asked her how the office was the past week, and Yaling began to tell her about the cases she’d worked on as a prosecutor. The shorter woman looked at her like she was the center of her world the entire time, letting her heart ache. They clean up their food after, the domestic atmosphere still hasn’t subsided. 

They popped the champagne bottle open later. It was sweet and tangy, its taste lingered on her taste buds. They finished the bottle of champagne while watching a movie, Toph’s head on Yaling’s shoulder as they watched it on her couch. “Did you like the food?” She asked, and heard the taller woman’s hum of approval. “Mhm, it was really good. Your cooking’s the best I’ve tasted yet.” Earning a snort from the shorter woman, “Flatterer.” She said, taking another sip of her drink. Then Yaling laughed, which got her heart racing again. That melodious laughter would echo in her ears, which was one of the many things Toph came to admire about her. 

The movie ends an hour later and Toph is tipsy and needy. She didn’t know how to deal with her current dilemma, but sober her would’ve thought that crawling into Yaling’s lap and trailing tiny kisses down her neck and jaw was probably a bad idea. But she  _ wasn’t  _ sober, so she did it anyway, not caring about the heartache that was bound to hit her sooner or later. The familiar feeling of Yaling’s arms snaking around her waist as she closed the space between them with a deep kiss made her feel lightheaded and giddy like a little school girl. She snaked her own arms around Yaling’s neck, her hands holding fistfuls of the pale green dress shirt. 

Despite this being their twentieth time together (not that Toph had been counting), it always felt like their first. It never got old or boring, in fact, it was almost always the opposite. Maybe that’s why Toph loved Yaling, because the taller woman made her feel human. She made Toph feel real and grounded. The shorter woman’s breath caught in her throat as she felt her soft lips trail down her neck, sucking the skin on her neck, leaving a bright red mark that would darken soon enough. Toph gasped as the other squeezed her ass through her shorts. “I wanna make you feel good, will you let me?” Yaling whispered into her ear, lazily tracing circles over her hip.

Toph nodded without hesitation and the taller woman lifted her up while she wrapped her legs around her hips. The walk from the living room to the bedroom came by in a flash, with her back hitting the plush mattress, she cupped the taller woman’s cheeks, deepening the kiss as Yaling began to undo her top. Toph pulled away later to take her own clothes off, momentarily forgetting about the lingerie she’d worn. However, it all came back to her when Yaling paused, looking at her up and down before smirking that wicked smirk that just made Toph  _ wet.  _ “Wow. You  _ really  _ dressed up for me, huh?” She mused, and Toph nodded shyly. “Don’t be shy, you look beautiful.” She said, caressing Toph’s cheek, and she leaned in, not caring about the ‘no strings attached’ agreement. She let herself think that there was something more. She let herself be selfish. She takes her glasses off, and the world becomes a blur. 

Yaling pulled away a moment later to kick her leggings off, pinning Toph onto the bed. They kissed again, sweet, slow, and sensual. Everything Toph wished for. Yaling moved lower, pressing kisses against her skin as she felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew the alcohol and arousal made her skin flush slightly. She shivered when she felt her top slide off of her. They locked eyes as the taller woman leaned down and lazily flicked her tongue against Toph’s nipple before wrapping her lips around it, sucking with gentle care since Toph was sensitive to touch. 

Every gentle drag of her teeth against the sensitive nub gave Toph a harder time trying to keep her composure. Eventually, she gave in and stopped caring, letting herself come undone beneath Yaling as she alternated between Toph's breasts. She dragged her blunt nails down Yaling’s back, leaving light red marks. “Please…” She breathed, and the other understood almost immediately, kissing her way down her torso, making Toph go crazy. She stopped at the dip of Toph’s hips, nipping at the skin, her fingers looping over the sides of her underwear before pulling it down, letting it hang around her ankle. The trail of Yaling’s lips and fingertips against her legs and inner thighs makes her squirm with need. 

“Look at you, already so wet for me and I’ve barely even touched you.” Yaling cooed, and Toph breathed something out, she didn’t even know what it was but apparently it must’ve been funny with the way the other chuckled. Toph huffs out a moan as Yaling slowly flattened her tongue up in between her folds, circling around her clit before going down. Toph shudders above her, a hand threading itself into Yaling’s hair. The taller woman chuckled against her wet flesh, wrapping her lips around Toph’s clit before gently sucking on it. She whimpered and squirmed against Yaling’s lips, moaning when she pushed two fingers into her, moving them in and out at a steady pace, curling upwards and hitting _just_ the right spot. Her chest heaved, her thighs twitched, and breathless moans slipped from her lips. The band of tension inside her tightening. 

This went on for a few more minutes before Toph couldn’t hold back any longer and let herself go with a loud moan that echoed throughout Yaling’s bedroom. But Toph was well aware that that wasn’t the end. “God… I need you to fuck me.” She rasped, regaining her voice after a few breaths. “Hm... Alright then, since you were so good for me.” Yaling replied with a teasing grin, Toph turned redder at this as she felt the bed shift when Yaling grabbed the strap-on from under the bed. Then, she opened the drawer to grab some lube. Pouring some into her hand, she coated the textured silicone generously before hitching one of Toph’s legs up. 

“Ready?” She asked, running the tip over her slit, and Toph nodded, her hands went from Yaling’s back to the sheets in fear of digging too hard and leaving an unpleasant mark. Slowly, she felt her walls stretch as Yaling pushed all the way into her slowly until their hips were flush against each other. Toph buried her head in the sheets, adjusting to the stretch for a minute longer before nodding, letting Yaling move. “Are you sure?” She asked, and Toph nodded, “ _ Fuck  _ yes, please-” She breathed, and the taller woman slowly pulled out until the tip was all that was left inside her before ramming the toy into her. 

She threw her head back in a breathless moan. Her walls had come down and she didn’t give two fucks. Yaling handled her with care, but she didn’t treat her like broken glass. Toph’s eyes were half-lidded and her back arched off the bed as her hips met Yaling’s thrusts. She gave up on the sheets and didn’t care if she scratched too hard, neither did Yaling. Her hands made their way onto her back, her legs wrapped around Yaling’s hips, pulling her closer. Yaling leaned down to kiss her, and she returned the favor with passion. She wanted to scream those three words, but held herself back. It would be awkward, and she didn’t want that.

Toph moaned into Yaling’s ear, breathless and high, her nails dug into her back, scratching down, causing the taller woman to let a hiss slip through her lips. She felt Yaling angle her hips upwards and thrust towards  _ that  _ spot. Her insides swirled, and she began to babble senseless words while Yaling moaned sweet nothings into her ear. Toph’s breath began to hitch, and she buried her head into Yaling’s shoulder as her second orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning. White shot into her vision and all she could do was  _ feel.  _

They went on for more rounds than she could count that night. 

She regains a proper grip nearly an hour later, her head is on Yaling’s chest and her legs ached in the best way possible. “Mmh… Huh?” She mumbles, squinting to try and get sight of her surroundings, but she was gently soothed by Yaling, who was petting her hair and running a hand up her thigh. “I’m right here, don’t worry.” Toph felt herself relax, listening to Yaling’s heartbeat as it matched hers. “Can I sleep here?” She asked, figuring it was probably too late to drive back home. And because she wanted to spend more time with Yaling. 

“Sure babe, I don’t mind.” She whispered, and Toph let her lips quirk up, pulling the sheets over the two of them before curling up beside Yaling.  _ ‘I love you’ _ she wants to say, but decides not to in fear of making things awkward. She was tired and conflicted, the options Zuko had given her still hadn’t slipped her mind. She took in a deep shaky breath, trying to keep it together and not cry in front of Yaling. She looks up to see Yaling passed out above her, snoring quietly, one hand thrown over her head. Toph sighs, maybe she should’ve left instead. Like she always did. Why was anything supposed to change tonight?

_ ‘Because it’s Valentine’s Day.’  _ A soft voice accuses in the back of her head, she curls up against Yaling again, feeling herself being lulled back to sleep by her snores and steady heartbeat. Toph internally laughs bitterly as the word ‘moron’ circles her mind. She was indeed a moron, agreeing to this stupid agreement that had even been  _ her  _ idea, and then proceeding to fall in love carelessly. ‘No strings attached.’ She said, and Yaling even  _ laughed  _ at that. Toph felt a twinge of sadness in her heart as she remembered that hearty laugh clear as day.

_ ‘Toph Beifong, you  _ **_fucking_ ** _ moron.' _

Toph woke up the next morning to the sound of sizzling. She slipped on the dress shirt Yaling wore the night before, buttoning just two buttons in the center before leaving the bedroom to see the taller woman making breakfast. It consisted of egg fried rice and the spring rolls they had leftover. “Good morning.” She said with a yawn, trying to ignore the ache in her chest when Yaling smiles. She smiles back tiredly, not because she didn’t sleep comfortably, but because she was so  _ tired  _ of this pathetic little crush. “Did you sleep well?” Yaling asked with a head tilt, “Like a baby.” She said, beelining over to the coffee machine for her morning coffee. “What about you?” She asked a moment later, sipping on the coffee, “Not much different.” Yaling shrugged, plating the rice and putting it on the table. 

“C’mon, let’s eat.” She said, and Toph grabbed two bowls, two pairs of chopsticks, and two spoons. Walking over to her. It was still hilarious to Toph that they’d met trying to rip each other’s skulls off, and then they were sent to detention more than once together, eventually they worked through their issues, became closer, and soon became… this. “Your birthday’s in two days. Any plans?” Toph asks, taking a sip of her coffee, trying her best not to eye the purple marks littered on Yaling’s collarbone. “Not really. I mean, I certainly wouldn’t mind doing this again, that’s for sure.” She grins that dazzling grin. The day Toph gets tired of that smile is the day she hates picking on her friends, which is never. 

“Why? Did you get me anything? Any surprises?” She asked, wiggling her brows. Toph scoffed, “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I said something, now did I?” She said, and Yaling grinned. “So there is a surprise, huh?” “I won’t bother giving you a single gift if you say another stupid thing. So you better listen to me.” Toph deadpans, and Yaling rolled her eyes. “Mhm. And it wasn’t like you were  _ begging  _ me to keep fucking you last night too huh?” She stated with a smug grin. This caused Toph’s cheeks to turn red, and she narrowed her eyes. “And there we are. You can kiss your gifts goodbye.” Toph scoffs, and Yaling’s eyes widen. “Wait- that’s not what I meant!” She pouted, and Toph smiled.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what you meant, idiot.” She teased, looking at the taller woman with love-stricken eyes. “But it’s my birthday!  _ And _ I granted your every request this entire month!” She said, and Toph laughed. “Oh maybe I can make an exception. Just this once.” She said, and Yaling kissed her forehead. “Aw, thank you babe. You’re the best.” She smiles, and Toph lets her cheeks turn pink. Breakfast was better than she’d anticipated that day. 

She went home later that day when Yaling went to work. She plops down on the couch tiredly, sighing heavily. She turned over to face the ceiling, rubbing her eyes under her glasses as they brimmed with tears. She took a shaky breath, walking over to the bathroom and setting up the tub. The bathroom smells earthy, like a patch of grass after it’s just rained. It relaxes Toph and she’s thankful Suki brought some back to her from her travels. She lets herself unwind in the tub, thoughts going through her head. Most of which involved Yaling, the talk she had with Zuko, and the night before. 

She runs a hand over her face and just  _ sobs.  _ She cries like a stupid baby, letting her walls come down. How could she be so stupid? Offering to become friends with benefits with Yaling, and then falling for her when she herself stated that she didn’t want any strings. And now she’s the one pining after Yaling like a pathetic little shit. She lived for seventeen years without Yaling, so why did it hurt so much at the thought of cutting off what they had? 

Maybe some distance would be better. For both of them.

Okay, she had to admit, keeping her “distance” was painful. Trying her best not to read Yaling’s messages begging her to reply, apologizing for something she didn’t do. It made Toph giddy, thinking that Yaling cared. The other part of her wanted Yaling to stop so that she could get over this damned crush. But there was no denying the pain and guilt in her heart as she forced herself to ignore her texts. She tried to ignore the fact that she was currently in bed, wearing one of Yaling’s old shirts that had been left here weeks ago. Like she hadn’t been thinking about Yaling even more now that they were apart. 

Her presents were already wrapped and ready, Toph wanted to spoil Yaling, giving her all she’d wanted (a new desk organizer, pen holders, page markers, and an interesting rock she’d picked up in her travels). They were in the corner, untouched. She’d even planned to make Yaling a little cake but decided otherwise. Maybe she’d skip her birthday, be selfish, like she’s always been. Her phone would ring every five minutes, to the point that she used her laptop instead to check her socials only to have that flooded too. 

Now, all she felt was guilt. As Yaling’s birthday rolled around, she completely caved in on herself. Lying in her bedroom alone and sad. Then her phone rang, she checked it to see Aang’s name on the Caller’s ID. She answered it, “Hey Twinkles.” She said, taking a deep breath. “Toph.” Aang said, stiff and tense. Toph ran a frustrated hand through her hair, “Hey, why’d you call?” She asked, and Aang stayed silent before speaking again a moment later, “Yaling says she’s sorry for whatever she did. She wants to know what she did, for you to at least talk to her again. She says she misses you… A lot.” He says, and this brings tears of guilt into Toph’s eyes. “Toph, what happened?” He asks when Toph doesn’t answer.

“I… I tried to get over a crush.” She said, unable to lie to Aang. “What? A crush? On who, Yaling?” He asked, and Toph hums in approval. “Damn. Okay, I didn’t expect that. I thought you two were fighting.” Toph chuckles bitterly at this, “She didn’t do anything. This is all on me.” She croaks, pulling her knees up to her chest as she eyes the gifts on her study desk. “Yeah, uh, I know I’m an asshole.” She says when Aang doesn’t speak for a good thirty seconds. “Why don’t you tell her?” He asks in a quieter voice, and Toph freezes, “She doesn’t feel the same, Aang. What we had was good before I started catching feelings.” Toph replied, “Toph, you don’t see the way she looks at you?” Aang asks, and Toph sits straighter, “What?” She blurts out, “You don’t see the way she stares at you like you’re the center of her universe when you laugh or talk or do  _ anything _ ?” He chuckles, and Toph feels her cheeks warm as she’s left stunned.

Aang’s words were sincere and true.

“I’ve blown any chances of that happening, with all this ignoring bullshit.” Toph says in reply, Aang huffs from the other line. “Just tell her. It’s not too late. You still have time.” Aang urged, and dropped the call. Toph’s hand fell limply, she stayed still for a minute, contemplating. Before she hopped off of bed, going to the kitchen and pulling out the necessary ingredients for the jiggly cheesecake Yaling loves so much. She could save this, she’s Toph Beifong. And if she didn’t, then she’d never forgive herself for ruining Yaling’s birthday for her own qualms. As she waited for the cake to finish baking, she took a quick shower, putting her hair up in a simple braid and grabbing the gifts off of the table in her room. 

She swiftly packed up the cake and drove off to Yaling’s apartment at six in the evening. She arrived nearly half an hour later, her heart racing and her hands sweaty. She rang the doorbell, waiting for Yaling. She snapped her head up at the door knob clicking, she locked eyes with Yaling, who looked sad until she saw Toph. The shorter woman saw her freeze up, gently taking the cake from her hands before wrapping her in a tight hug. “Jeez, what happened Toph?” She asked, burying her head in Toph’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Was all Toph could say, “I’m  _ so  _ sorry.” She says, the word is foreign on her tongue, she’s never usually apologetic. Rarely. She’s Toph Beifong, and she doesn’t apologize to anyone willy nilly. 

“I shouldn’t have ignored you. I thought distance would be good for both of us because… Ugh! Because of this stupid deal I made!” She yelled angrily, and Yaling knitted her brows together. “What?” She mumbles, and Toph sighs. “What do you mean ‘what’?” She croaks out weakly, and Yaling reiterates her question, “D-Do you not wanna hook up anymore or something?” She asks nervously, but Toph shakes her head. “It’s not that it’s just-”

“It’s what?” “Do you know how frustrating it is to look at someone who doesn’t see you in the same light? Who you know doesn’t see you the way you do?” She says, looking into Yaling’s eyes. “Yeah. I do.” Yaling replies, not breaking eye contact with her. “Toph, where’d this come from?” She asks, and Toph closes her eyes before yelling, “You happened, Rockhead!” She yells, pointing an accusing finger towards her. “You and your cute smiles, and your melodic laugh, and that raspy voice you have when you wake up, or when you light up about something you like… Yaling this is all your fault! I hate this so much! I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you.  _ I  _ was the one who said the no strings attached thing, yet here I am, twenty four and pining over someone I can never have.” She huffs out, and Yaling stares at her dumbfounded.

“Well?” She says, and the next thing she knew, Yaling’s lips were on hers, kissing her deeply. They pull away seconds later, “You don’t know how scared I was when you suddenly ignored me I-... I actually thought I messed up on that Valentine’s thing and ruined our friendship. I mean, I thought we had a good dynamic, moving towards the dating stage and all.” She says, and Toph pauses. “W-what?” “Uhm, yeah. I was actually working up the guts to ask you out… soon enough.” She mumbles, and Toph looks up at her in disbelief. Yaling moves forward to wipe her tears away. “Toph, I like you too. Like,  _ more  _ than a friend.” She says, and the shorter woman is left frozen in place. Then she asks, “If I asked you to stay, would you?” She croaks, and Yaling smiles. 

“Without a doubt.” She replies, and Toph leans into her chest. Burying her face in Yaling’s hoodie. The taller woman pulls her in and closes the door. “How was your birthday?” She mumbles, and Yaling laughs. “My sister gave me a call, got lots of greetings from my co-workers. But I didn’t go out today, I missed you too much.” She said, and Toph laughs against her chest. “You can be such a sap sometimes.” She replied, earning a kiss on her forehead. “So… Toph Beifong, do you wanna be my girlfriend?” Yaling asked softly, and Toph looked up at her, “What do you think?” She replied, and the taller woman chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Toph leaned up, cupping Yaling’s cheeks and kissing her. “You idiot, I can’t believe I cried over you. I’m Toph Beifong, crying over relationships was certainly a first with you.” She chuckled against her lips. “I love you too.” Yaling replied with a teasing grin, snaking her arms around her waist. They stumble into Yaling’s bedroom, and her back lands on the plush material, her head on Yaling’s pillows. Everything was just Yaling, Yaling, Yaling. Toph feels her pull away a moment later, and trailing kisses down her neck, her tongue running over the marks she made three nights ago. Tonight, there was no fancy lingerie, no special champagne. Just the two of them. But that didn’t stop Yaling from calling her pretty as she kissed down her chest, cupping her breasts through her bra. 

“Please-” She breathed, but Yaling shook her head. “It’s my birthday, I’m in charge.” She mumbled into Toph’s ear, low and absolutely hot. She whimpered in reply, snaking her arms around her neck. Pulling Yaling closer, wanting more of this, more of  _ her.  _ She looked into Yaling’s eyes, “I’m all yours.” She said in a hushed whisper, sincere and truthful. The taller woman smirked, her hands trailing to Toph’s hips. “Good.” She replied, Toph closed her eyes, feeling Yaling’s soft lips on hers. Relishing the feeling, soaking in the newfound passion that had ignited between them. Yaling wasn’t gentle with her that night, and she loved it. The way the taller woman gripped her hips, ripping her clothes off of her as she did the same to the other. 

Yaling leaned over the bed and pulled out her strap-on again, and Toph smiled, flipping them over and straddling her hips when the harness was secure. She threw her hair over one shoulder and trailed a hand down her  _ girlfriend’s  _ torso. She shivered, feeling Yaling’s stare on her as she slowly sunk down on the toy. The stretch was euphoric, she threw her head back, breaking eye contact as her hips met Yaling’s. As she adjusted to the size, the taller woman whispered sweet praises towards her, running her hands all over Toph’s body. 

She moved her hips forward, a quiet moan slipping past her lips. The taller woman’s hands were on her hips, guiding her as she moved her hips upwards. They took their sweet time with each other that night, no heavy feelings weighing inside them, their hands intertwined. Toph felt intoxicated, her mind swirling with lust and adoration. Soon, she felt herself gasping for air as she came for a fourth time. She leans forward, resting her head against Yaling’s shoulder, completely spent. “I love you, you idiot.” Toph laughs, and Yaling kisses her in reply. 

They clean up and sink under the sheets that night, content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want, I can also make a story about Sokka proposing to Zuko. For all my fellow zukka stans out there.


End file.
